


Suddenly I See

by UmbreonGurl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Monster Girls, haha jk unless, lowkey kind of a proposal fic but without the rings and the "marry me" question, no beta we die like your inting teammates, what if akali could be a monstergirl too but in an extremely romantic way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonGurl/pseuds/UmbreonGurl
Summary: As it turns out, when Evelynn offers to give Akali a set of horns, she wasn't talking about a Halloween costume.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 232





	Suddenly I See

Evelynn has never been shy about what she is. In fact, she’s always been quite the opposite. It’s not uncommon to find her making a show of using her lashers like an extra pair of limbs around the house. Akali honestly figures that was half of what drew her in in the first place—being hot is one thing, but there’s also something incredibly sexy about dating a woman who could kill you with the snap of her fingers if she so pleased. 

Maybe that’s just the part of her that enjoys fast rollercoasters and faster cars speaking, but there’s nothing that’s ever quite able to match the adrenaline high Akali gets from being in Evelynn’s mere presence—it’s a drug, and it’s one she easily finds herself addicted to. (Either that, or she’s just a grade-A monsterfucker. Or both. Both is a very likely possibility, now that Akali thinks about it.)

Evelynn isn’t human. Neither is Ahri, and Kai’Sa too, to some extent. But honestly, Akali doesn’t really think about it too much. It’s something that doesn’t really get brought up directly in conversation all that often, so usually she has no need to—and even if she did, it’s not something Eve likes to really talk about. 

Normally, Akali likes pushing Evelynn’s buttons, but there’s a certain level of finesse that’s required to doing it right. There’s whens and hows and whys, and some of them are completely off limits. Putting greasy fingers on one of her car’s leather seats gets Evelynn riled up—but in a way that isn’t entirely serious. The same goes for getting food stains on her overly expensive jackets, or messing with the order of the files in her office. They bother her, yeah, but not enough to really matter all that much—it’s harmless.

When it comes to Akali asking questions about the specifics of her nature, Evelynn gets dodgy instead of confrontational. She tells her what she needs to know—don’t touch the ends of her lashers without permission or they’ll give you permanent scars, when she says to not look her in the eyes under no circumstances should Akali try it until she’s told it’s safe, and that she is to stay the _fuck_ away when Eve is hungry enough to make someone go missing—but anything more than that is hidden behind snippy comments and deflection. For a woman whose first instinct is always on the fight side of fight or flight, it’s a large tell that something about it actually bothers her.

What exactly about it does, though, Akali doesn’t know.

Maybe she’s scared. Akali almost wants to laugh at that idea— _Evelynn,_ the woman who tells anyone who so much as looks at her wrong to fuck off without worrying about the consequences, scared. Ahri had once made an offhanded comment about how Eve sped up the fall of Rome. Some part of Akali wants to say that it wouldn’t make sense for a demon who has watched civilizations rise and fall—and even encouraged the latter—to fear a few measly questions. But a more logical part of her admits that maybe it makes sense that she would be.

Eve doesn’t have a lot of friends—real friends, not acquaintances or fans or people she’d bullied into doing what she wanted. And Akali doesn’t know the full extent of her dating history, but she’s heard enough to know that most of the people she’s ever “gone out” with have ended up missing. 

If Akali had to guess, she’d say that Ahri being excluded from that category probably wasn’t from lack of trying. If Ahri wants to, she can bite far worse than she barks, even despite her sweet tendencies. She and Eve are very different in that regard. 

Ahri is all honeyed words and pretty smiles, bubbly and cheerful and able to wrap anyone around her finger; Evelynn is insults and intimidation—at least on the surface. It’s only when you dig deep enough that you pull out the sweet words, tender brushes of fingers on skin, and gifts that cost way more than they should. Most people throw in the towel and drop their shovel long before that point. 

Akali can concretely say that her mother did a pretty shit job when it came to parenting, but she at the very least didn’t raise a quitter. And she won’t lie, she’s curious, so every once in a while, she removes the plastic cover from that big red button she so rarely presses, and slams her hand on it full force.

It’s all in the timing—if Evelynn is already in a bad mood, the chances of this working plummet drastically. Akali’s not usually one for waiting, but she patiently bides her time and waits for the perfect moment.

It comes sooner rather than later, one night as they sit and watch mindless trash TV. Akali’s pretty sure that at this point she’s the only one of them that’s even paying attention to it anymore (albeit it only half), as Evelynn’s focus is fully on her phone, likely typing away at some email, even as her arms wrap around Akali in the process. 

One of the women on the show makes some stupid silly comment about promising to stay forever with some guy she’d been dating for a day, and Akali snorts.

“She’s not going to live forever, she can’t make that promise even if she wanted to,” Akali grumbles. “And after only one day? Yikes.”

Surprisingly, it’s Evelynn who brings the topic up, this time. Setting her phone aside with a small, amused huff, she chooses to run her fingers through the ends of Akali’s hair instead. 

“Mmm. Don’t be so sure. Some people can actually back up promises like that.”

It’s rare for Evelynn to bring up her age. It’s not that Akali doesn’t know she’s ancient—that’s a well known fact, it just doesn’t get brought up often. 

Akali glances up. “Oh? You offering?”

Evelynn’s only response is a small smile.

Akali grins. “Can’t say I’m not flattered, but I don’t think I’m gonna be able to hold up my end of the deal on that one.”

Evelynn hums. “You could, if you wanted to.”

If Akali didn’t know any better, she’d say that sounds an awful lot like an offer. But an offer for what, exactly, she doesn’t know.

Raising an eyebrow, Akali shifts. “And how exactly would that work? I’m only human, Eve. I can’t pull off the same magic shit you and Ahri do.”

“I could change that.”

Akali pauses. “What, you gonna make me into a demon too or something?”

“Or something,” Evelynn says, and her expression is deceptively neutral. Akali knows her well enough to assume she’s likely teasing. Her hands move up to massage Akali’s scalp. “If you wanted, I do think you’d look rather fetching with a set of horns. Perhaps some fangs, too. You’d look positively radiant.” 

Oh, that’d be a _killer_ costume. Evelynn might be onto something. Halloween isn’t that far off, either. There’s still enough time for Eve to work her magic and sew something up.

“Maybe for Halloween we can work that into my costume.” Akali laughs. “I was gonna do matching Naruto costumes with Ahri, but if you’re that into horns… I can change my plans. I’d look pretty hot in a demon outfit, not gonna lie.”

Evelynn smiles. “I certainly wouldn’t say no.”

“I’ll let Ahri know the plan’s off, then.” Akali says, closing her eyes and leaning into Evelynn’s hands. “I know the rule is bros before hoes, but I personally think prioritizing my girlfriend isn’t breaking that, so I should be okay.”

* * *

She brings up the topic with Ahri the next morning over coffee. 

“I’m cancelling our matching costume plans for Halloween,” Akali says, as Ahri hands her her mug.

“Oh?” Ahri turns back to the counter to grab her own mug, lifting it and taking a sip. “How come?”

Akali shrugs. “Eve said something about how I’d look hot in horns. Something about making me into a demon?” She snorts, closing her eyes and inhaling the steam from the coffee with a small sigh. “I don’t know exactly, but if she wants me to wear horns on Halloween and homemake me a costume I’m not gonna say no—”

Akali freezes at the sound of a shattering dish, eyes shooting open. Ahri stands wide-eyed, and her shoes are covered in fragments of broken ceramic and spilt coffee. 

“Dude, are you okay? Was it something I said? I know you really wanted to do matching costumes and stuff but—”

“Akali,” Ahri starts, cutting her off, “what, _exactly_ , did Evelynn say?” Her tone is unusually serious, and Akali won’t lie, it’s making her a bit nervous.

“Um. I don’t remember, exactly, but it was some cheesy shit about staying around forever, something about how she could make me look really hot with a pair of horns?” Akali shifts a little, tapping her foot a few times on the floor anxiously. “Ahri, are you feeling oka—”

“Akali,” Ahri says, looking her right in the eyes. “I don’t think you realize what Eve was offering—she wasn’t talking about Halloween, I don’t think.” Ahri shakes her head disbelievingly. “Dear lord, I never thought I’d see the day.”

“What the hell else did she mean, then?” As soon as the words leave her mouth, Akali comes to a realization. “No way. She meant like… _actually_ a demon? Like… turning me into one like some sort of vampire shit?”

“Sort of.” Ahri looks down at her feet and sighs at the stains on her shoes. “And these were new, too. Give me a moment to clean up and then I can explain a bit more, yeah?”

“I guess.” 

It feels like ages go by as Ahri cleans, and Akali’s mind can’t stop jumping around from thought to thought like it’s an Olympic event.

“Ok. So.” Ahri’s voice brings Akali back to reality with a small start, and Akali looks up. “Basically, Evelynn offering that is uh… _very_ significant. How much do you know about demon biology?”

“Depends on what part,” Akali says, with a small smirk and wiggling eyebrows. When Ahri doesn’t laugh, expression still stone cold serious, Akali backpedals. “Uhhh... Not much. Eve doesn’t really like talking about it.”

“Of course she didn’t tell you.” Ahri sighs and shakes her head disapprovingly. “No wonder you didn’t realize it at first. I swear, she can be such a roundabout bitch sometimes.” Ahri pauses to collect her thoughts for a moment before continuing. “Demons are a little weird. They don’t really reproduce, so to speak. They’re not born, and they kinda just… form out of—like, negative energy. I don’t know the exact specifics myself, but that’s kinda the gist of it. Demons are, at their core, personifications of energy.”

“Okay…” Akali says, “I still don’t quite follow exactly why this is so significant, though?”

Ahri frowns. “I was getting to that part, if you’d let me finish.”

“Sorry.” Akali rubs a hand along the back of her neck, sheepish. “Go ahead.”

“If a demon, in this case, let’s say Eve, wants to turn someone into a demon, they have to give up energy to make that happen. Something to act as sort of a catalyst, or a pilot light. You can’t make something out of nothing, and to make—for this example, let’s say _you—_ ” Ahri points to Akali, “a demon, means she’d be giving up a good half of her own power, and that isn’t a thing most demons—Evelynn especially—tend to even _consider_.”

“Oh.” Akali pauses to think it through, looking for something to respond with and coming up empty. “Oh, fuck.” 

Ahri smiles. “You’re starting to catch on to why I’m so surprised, yes? Evelynn offering this is _big._ ”

“I think so, yeah,” Akali breathes. Her mind is moving a mile a minute. “She really likes me that much?” Yeah, Eve lets her get away with a lot of shit, and sure, she says some really nice stuff occasionally and—

Ahri smiles and puts a hand on Akali’s shoulder. “She wouldn’t have offered if she didn’t. No offense Akali, but both you and Eve are… what’s the word? Whipped?”

“No, I know that, I just—” Akali swears her brain must be short circuiting, because her mouth refuses to move as fast as she’d like it to. “I just didn’t think… like… _that_ much, y’know?”

Ahri smiles, smug and mischievous, leaning forward and resting her chin in her hand. “So, are you gonna take her up on it?” 

“Dunno.” As much as Akali would _really_ like to just say fuck it and go for it, she wants some more details first. “I’ll have to talk to Eve a bit about it first.”

Ahri’s expression turns knowing, before her smile widens. “Good luck.”

* * *

Evelynn is easy to find by following the sound of clanking metal to the garage, and it doesn’t take long for Akali to find her face first in the engine of a purple muscle car.

“Hey,” Akali says, as she walks in, “can we talk?”

The power drill quickly turns off. Evelynn pulls herself out from underneath the hood of the car, wiping her hands off and setting her tools aside.

“Of course, darling. What about?” Evelynn looks Akali up and down, before taking in her tense posture with a small frown. “Oh dear, something’s on your mind, isn’t it. Come, sit.” Evelynn pulls over a small, rolling stool and Akali gives her a grateful nod before taking a seat. Evelynn leans back on the bumper of her car. “So, darling, what’s got you all worked up?”

“Ahri and I talked earlier and she was kind enough to inform me that you weren’t offering to make me a Halloween costume. She also was kind enough to tell me about the significance of you offering.”

“She’s correct. I wasn’t referring to a Halloween costume, but if you want that, I can still make you one.” Evelynn gets up. “Don’t take her words at face value. She’s a fox—they’re known for their trickery.”

Akali shakes her head. “She wasn’t lying, I don’t think. She’s not as slick as she thinks she is.” _And neither are you,_ she decides to leave off. “Did you really mean it?”

“Of course.” Evelynn gets up, placing her hands on Akali’s cheeks for a brief moment. “I don’t make offers like that to just _anyone_ , you know.” Letting her hands fall down to Akali’s shoulders, Evelynn moves to faintly brush her fingers up and down Akali’s upper arm. “But don’t let that make you feel like you’re obligated to say yes.”

“No,” Akali says, with a small shake of her head. “I’m definitely interested. I know you’re well aware of what I think of your more unique attributes.” 

At that, Evelynn’s lips curl into a small smirk. “I am, yes.”

“I just—” Akali shrugs. “I don’t know, want some more details first, I guess. Like… you said I’d look sexy with horns. Would I end up with those? Teeth? Lashers?” Akali pauses. “Oh shit, would I need to _eat_ people?”

Evelynn hums. “The first two, probably. The latter two, likely not. I don’t know how much Ahri filled you in on the whole process, but it’d make you and I—” Evelynn moves a hand to lightly poke the tip of Akali’s nose. “—have sort of a... _connection_ , so to speak. If I were to eat, so would you.”

“Huh. Okay.” 

“You don’t have to decide right now,” Evelynn says, after a brief bit of silence. “There’s no pressure, the offer will remain open as long as you want it to.”

After a few moments, Akali speaks up. “I’m in.” 

Evelynn raises an eyebrow. “Perhaps you should take some more time to think about it. This isn’t a small decision, darling.”

Akali shakes her head. “Nah. I won’t be changing my mind.” She shrugs, before smiling. “Are you kidding? The opportunity to be a monster girl is every lesbian’s wet dream.”

At that, Evelynn laughs, a real laugh, loud and wheezy and obnoxious. It’s not something Akali hears often, and it’s music to her ears.

“I should have known you’d say something like that,” Evelynn says.

“If what you said about not aging is true, you’ll have plenty of time to learn to expect it.” Akali pauses. “I would like a bit more info before we actually, y’know, go through with this, though.”

Evelynn moves to cup Akali’s cheeks in her hands, leaning in to press a small kiss to her forehead. “Of course. Whatever you want, darling, it’s yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Evelynn: I am a demon. I eat people. I could make you one too. *twirls hair*
> 
> Akali "shithead himbo monsterfucker" Jhomen Tethi: Damn shawty, ok!
> 
> Oh to have a sugar milf demon gf
> 
> For snippets, updates on what I'm working on, and a shit ton of art retweets, feel free to check out my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/UmbreonGurl)


End file.
